Love?
by bilapriyadin
Summary: "Akankah kau mencintaiku tanpa Amortentia?" Diawali dari ketidaktulusan yang pada akhirnya menghasilkan seorang anak yang tidak akan pernah mengenal cinta seumur hidupnya. Side Story dari Half-Blood Prince tentang "kisah cinta" Merope Gaunt dan Tom Riddle Sr. yang terikat oleh Amortentia—ramuan cinta.
1. I Can't Take My Eyes Over You

**A/N: **Ini adalah fanfiction pertama saya sekaligus tulisan pertama yang berhasil saya selesaikan (selama ini setiap nulis pasti ngga pernah dilanjutin) hahaha :P Jadi sebelum Anda semua membacanya, saya ingin minta maaf dengan segala **ke-tijel-an, ke-rancu-an, ke-absurd-an,** ataupun **typo** dalam fic ini.

Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk teman2 saya :D

**Ani **orang yg "ngeracunin" saya buat baca fanfic :P dan terus menagih saya bikin fic sendiri hahaha

**Virginia, Novel, Sela **temen2 baru saya, karena kesamaan kegilaan kita terhadap fanfic Harpot. Arigatou gozaimasu minna-san~ —dan Ani juga, udah terus meminta saya nulis fic tijel ini :)

**I really hope you will enjoy it. And don't forget to REVIEW, so I can know what you think :)**

**HAPPY READING POTTERHEAD ! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: All characters in this fic based on Harry Potter which ALWAYS belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**Musim Panas 1925**

Lagi. Aku hanya bisa memandanginya dari balik pagar tanaman ini ketika ia melintasi jalan setapak berbatu dekat rumah kami dengan menunggangi kuda kelabunya. Seperti biasa ia selalu pulang bekerja dari Great Hangleton menjelang senja tiba. Tak ada yang bisa ku lakukan tentu saja. Hanya bersembunyi sambil terus mengamatinya, hingga ia dan kudanya menghilang di tikungan yang mengarah ke sisi bukit yang berhadapan.

Aku menghela napas dan masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

_"Dari mana saja kau?"_ tanya Ayah, mengagetkanku.

_"Ti… tidak. Hanya membersihkan halaman."_ jawabku berbohong. Semoga Ayah tidak menyadari nada gugup dalam suaraku. Morfin—kakak laki-laki ku— yang sedang duduk di kursi berlengan dekat perapian, mendengus. Ya, Morfin memang mengetahui kebiasaanku mengamati pria itu setiap sore. Tetapi untungnya Ayah tidak mendengar dengusannya barusan.

_"Sekarang siapkan makan malam!"_ perintah Ayah. Aku segera menuju ke dapur dan menyiapkan makan malam.

Kami hanya tinggal bertiga di gubuk tua ini. Aku, Ayahku—Marvolo Gaunt, dan Morfin. Ibuku telah lama meninggal ketika aku berumur 10 tahun, tepat setahun sebelum aku bersekolah. Dan musim panas ini, aku sudah lulus dari Hogwarts. Nilai ku tidak terlalu bagus, tapi juga tidak buruk. Aku masih belum tahu ingin menjadi apa. Jadi disinilah aku, kembali ke rumah hanya untuk mengurus urusan rumah tangga. Lagi pula sepertinya memang ini yang diinginkan Ayah.

_"Cepat sedikit Merope! Kau kan bisa menggunakan tongkat sihirmu!"_ bentak Ayah. Dengan tangan gemetar aku mengayunkan tongkat sihirku pada panci yang langsung terbang menuju meja makan. Walaupun kerap menerima perlakuan kasar dari Ayah, aku tetap tidak terbiasa.

Malam ini, aku kembali menggambar dirinya pada selembar perkamen. Entah sudah berapa banyak gulungan perkamen gambar yang ku buat sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya pada musim dingin tahun lalu. Ketika itu malam Natal, aku pulang sehabis berziarah ke makam ibu di Godric's Hollow.

_Aku ber-Apparate sekitar dua puluh meter dari rumah. Berjalan menyusuri jalan kecil bersalju ini sambil memegang tongkat sihirku yang menyala. Sesekali menengok ke belakang, khawatir bertemu dengan Muggle. Walaupun ini sudah larut malam, tetap saja aku harus waspada._

_Tak berapa lama, aku mendengar suara dari balik pepohonan. Aku berhenti berjalan dan mengeratkan pegangan ku pada tongkat sihir._

_"Siapa disana?" tanyaku cukup keras. Kemudian dua sosok keluar dari balik pepohonan. Berjalan terhuyung ke arah ku. Sepertinya mereka mabuk. Setelah cukup dekat aku baru menyadari dua sosok itu adalah sepasang pria dan wanita. Dari pakaian mereka, aku bisa tahu bahwa mereka adalah Muggle. Sial. Aku segera mematikan cahaya dari tongkat sihirku dan menyembunyikannya ke dalam mantel. Semoga mereka cukup mabuk sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa barusan ada seorang gadis yang memegang sebuah tongkat yang bisa menyala._

_"Siapa kau?" tanya si pria dengan suara dalam dan serak. Entah mengapa aku menyukai suaranya._

_"Aku… errr apa yang kalian lakukan?" bodoh Merope. Mengapa aku bertanya apa yang mereka lakukan? Sudah jelas kan apa yang dilakukan pria dan wanita dewasa di tempat gelap pada larut malam seperti ini? Lagipula untuk apa aku bertanya? Itu jelas bukan urusanku._

_Dan sepertinya si wanita juga menyadarinya karena kemudian ia berkata dengan agak kasar, "Bukan urusanmu." _

_"Ma.. maafkan aku." aku meminta maaf sambil menunduk_

_"Sudahlah Cecilia. Ayo kita pulang." si pria berkata sambil berjalan menggandeng tangan si wanita._

_Dan saat itulah aku dapat melihat sosok mereka dengan jelas. Tepat ketika mereka berjalan melewatiku. Si wanita sangat cantik. Mata Hazel dengan bulu mata lentik, hidung mancung dan bibir yang mungil. Rambut pirangnya digulung dengan beberapa anak rambut yang sedikit keluar berantakan. Aku yakin beberapa jam yang lalu gulungan rambut itu masih tampak rapih. Sedangkan si pria, oh Merlin, aku belum pernah melihat pria setampan itu sebelumnya. Jangkung dan tegap, rambut hitam legam dengan wajah oval. Alis tebal yang menaungi sepasang mata yang berbentuk seperti mata elang dengan bulu mata lebat, hidung mancung dan bibir penuh yang luar biasa indah. Ia adalah presentasi dari kata sempurna._

_Bahkan aku masih memandangi punggung keduanya, ketika mereka sudah berjalan menjauh. Terpana dengan pasangan Muggle tersebut._

Oh ya sejak saat itu aku menyukai pria tersebut. Yang keesokan harinya ku ketahui—dari pelayan bar di rumah minum The Hanged Man— bernama Tom Riddle. Ia tinggal di rumah megah di sisi lembah. Tom Riddle adalah putera semata wayang pasangan terhormat dan kaya raya di desa Little Hangleton, Thomas dan Mary Riddle. Aku juga tahu bahwa wanita yang malam itu bersamanya adalah tunangan Tom, Cecilia Wordswroth. Puteri Mr. dan Mrs. Wordsworth, rekan kerja Mr. Riddle yang juga terhormat dan kaya raya, dari desa Great Hangleton. Oh pasangan yang sangat serasi. Dan sebagai tambahan mereka akan menikah musim semi tahun depan.

Lalu mengapa hingga saat ini aku masih memikirkan Tom? Maksudku, lihat betapa sempurna hidupnya, dan sebentar lagi ia akan menikah dengan wanita yang tidak kalah sempurna darinya. Sedangkan aku? Bagi para Muggle, aku tidak lebih dari seorang gadis kumuh, anak si gembel Gaunt yang tinggal digubuk tua dengan kakak laki-laki yang dianggap gila oleh semua penduduk desa. Seharusnya aku menyadari siapa diriku. Memang di dunia sihir, Gaunt adalah salah satu keluarga darah murni kuno, yang menurut Ayah harus tetap dihormati, walaupun sekarang kami tidak memiliki apapun kecuali gubuk tua ini dan dua pusaka keluarga.

Tapi tidak peduli siapa dirimu, kau tidak bisa memilih dengan siapa kau jatuh cinta kan? Oh demi Merlin! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan reaksi Ayah jika tahu anak gadisnya jatuh cinta dengan seorang _Muggle._ Mungkin Ayah akan menggantungku, atau mencincang tubuhku ke dalam potongan-potongan kecil dan men-transfigurasinya menjadi tulang-belulang dan memberikannya kepada anjing, atau bisa juga ia akan langsung membunuhku dengan kutukan _Avada Kedavra_. Oh tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak berlebihan. Opsi-opsi itu memang memungkinkan. Mengingat bagaimana cara pandang Ayah yang sangat menganggungkan _darah murni, _dan menganggap Muggle adalah seonggok sampah.

_"Masih menggambar Muggle tak berguna itu, Merope?"_ sebuah suara dalam Parseltongue mengagetkanku. Aku segera berbalik dan melihat Morfin sedang berdiri dengan pandangan menghina dan senyum sinis di bibirnya.

_"A… Aku…"_

_"Dasar jalang! Mengapa kau menyukai Muggle brengsek itu? Karena dia tampan, huh?"_

_"Aku tidak…."_

_"Kau pikir aku tidak memperhatikan? Setiap sore kau selalu berada di halaman, menunggunya pulang melewati jalan setapak itu" _suaranya menyiratkan kejijikan. Aku masih tidak bisa berkata-kata.

_"Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Ayah jika ia tahu tentang semua ini?"_ kali ini ia mengatakannya dengan suara dan senyum keji. Aku langsung berubah pucat.

_"Kumohon jangan beritahu Ayah." _pintaku dengan suara gemetar.

_"Oh tentu tidak, Merope. Belum. Aku akan bersenang-senang dulu dengan Muggle tampanmu ini." _kemudian ia tertawa keji sambil pergi keluar dari kamarku. Meninggalkanku yang langsung lemas dan sepucat mayat.

Oh Merlin apa yang akan dilakukan Morfin kepada Tom. Morfin sama bencinya dengan Muggle seperti Ayah. Ia sudah sering menyerang Muggle hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Aku tidak tahu mana yang lebih menakutkan, reaksi Ayah yang mengetahui bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta dengan Muggle, atau Morfin yang akan mencelakai Tom.

**To be Continued**

* * *

Setelah saya baca ulang, ternyata emang kependekan. Hiks :' (Yes, you're right Ni)

But I will try to make longer in next chapter :))

**Mind to review? ;)**


	2. Welcome to My Fucking Life

**DISCLAIMER: All characters in this fic based on Harry Potter which ALWAYS belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

**HAPPY READING POTTERHEAD ! :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Benar-benar cemas memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan Morfin kepada Tom. Oh dan tentunya mencemaskan bahwa ia juga akan memberitahu Ayah tentang perasaanku. Tidak tahu mana yang lebih menakutkan. Aku berharap pagi ini tidak usah datang.

Namun bumi ini tetap berotasi. Sang fajar tetap muncul di ufuk timur memancarkan sinarnya untuk makhluk-makhluk di bumi dan planet-planet lainnya. Tidak peduli bahwa ada seorang gadis yang sedang terbaring di sebuah kasur lapuk membayangkan nasibnya yang sekarang berada ditangan kakak laki-laki yang tidak memiliki perasaan.

Oke mungkin sekarang bukan waktunya memikirkan nasib burukku—yang sebenarnya memang sudah buruk sejak lahir. Karena aku yakin jika aku tidak segera bangun untuk menyiapkan sarapan, nasibku akan benar-benar berakhir ditangan Ayah hari ini juga.

Aku segera bangkit dari kasur, duduk sebentar sambil menarik napas beberapa kali—menenangkan diri. Setelah menghembuskan napas keras-keras—dan menanamkan pikiran bahwa mungkin hari ini bukanlah akhir hidupku—aku beranjak ke luar kamar menuju dapur. Rumah kami atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut gubuk kami, hanya terdiri dari tiga ruangan kecil. Ruang utama yang berfungsi sebagai dapur sekaligus ruang duduk. Diruang utama terdapat perapian kecil dengan kursi berlengan kotor disebelahnya. Dua ruangan tersisa adalah kamarku dan kamar Ayah. Sedangkan kamar Morfin, dia tidur di sofa ruang duduk atau dimanapun sesuka hatinya.

Saat aku sedang merebus kentang, aku bisa melihat dari sudut mataku Morfin sedang berjalan menuju dapur.

"_Pagi yang indah ya, Merope?" _aku hanya terdiam tidak membalas _sapaannya_. Aku tahu ia ingin mengingatkan percakapan kecil kami tadi malam.

"_Tenang Merope, aku masih belum memutuskan kutukan apa yang akan ku gunakan kepada Muggle tampanmu itu?" _suaranya benar-benar penuh kelicikan.

Aku langsung berbalik memutar tubuhku ke arahnya. _"Morfin, ku mohon jangan lakukan apapun kepadanya." _pintaku dengan suara gemetar. Dia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"_Merope… Merope… kau pikir aku akan melewatkan kesenangan untuk mengutuk Muggle itu hanya karena kau memohon didepanku. Sampai kau menangis darah pun, aku tetap akan memberinya pelajaran." _Merlin kenapa aku harus memiliki saudara seperti dia.

"_Lagipula seharusnya kau tidak perlu mencemaskan Muggle kotor itu. Dirimu sendirilah yang harus kau cemaskan. Bersiaplah menghadapi reaksi Ayah setelah mendengar kisah cinta terpendammu dengan makhluk rendahan itu." _ia mengatakan _kisah cinta _dan _makhuk rendahan _dengan sama sinisnya.

Belum sempat aku bereaksi, suara Ayah mengagetkanku dan menginterupsi "percakapan menyenangkan" kami ini. _"Apa yang kau lakukan didapur, Morfin?"_

Morfin tersenyum keji kepadaku sebelum membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Ayah. _"Oh tidak Ayah. Aku hanya sedang megucapkan selamat pagi kepada Merope."_ Ia melirikku dan tidak berusaha menutupi nada geli dalam suaranya.

Ku lihat Ayah menyipitkan mata curiga. _"Sejak kapan kau suka mengucapkan selamat pagi kepada adikmu?"_ Morfin hanya tertawa sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Ayah. Detik berikutnya Ayah juga ikut tertawa. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang lucu dari situasi ini. Tapi berhubung Ayah memang memiliki tingkat kewarasan dan selera humor yang sama dengan Morfin, aku tidak heran. Lagipula aku lega sepertinya hidupku masih akan tetap berlangsung setidaknya sampai dipenghujung hari ini. Semoga.

Kami makan dalam diam. Oh bukan. Bukan karena kami sedang menjalankan adab makan keluarga nigrat seperti keluarga penyihir berdarah murni lainnya: **Dilarang Berbicara Ketika Kau Sedang Berada di Meja Makan.** Tentu saja bukan. Apakah kalian mengharapkan orang seperti Ayahku masih memiliki sisa peradaban Penyihir Darah Murni dengan segala tetek-bengeknya tentang tradisi dan adat istiadat? Yah kecuali tradisi bahwa kau—sebagai penyihir berdarah murni—"diharamkan" menikah dengan Darah Lumpur, Darah Pengkhianat, Penyihir Berdarah Campuran (apapun jenis percampuran darahmu; manusia, _veela,_ _troll_, raksasa, _goblin_, manusia duyung, dan makhluk-makhluk sihir lainnya) apalagi dengan seorang Muggle.

Padahal sekarang kami tidak lebih dari keluarga gelandangan baik di dunia Muggle maupun di dunia sihir. Karena ya, kami miskin. Dulu keluarga Gaunt memang kaya raya, tentu saja. Kami keluarga darah murni, ingat? Tapi karena kebiasaan menikah dengan para sepupu dekat—dengan harapan agar tidak mencemarkan kemurnian darah dan harta tetap dinikmati keluarga—serta kegemaran mabuk-mabukan dan menghambur-hamburkan _Galleon_, jangan salahkan jika sekarang keluarga Gaunt tidak lebih dari sekedar sampah bagi komunitas sihir, terutama komunitas darah murni.

Oh lupakan tentang omong kosong darah murni ini. Jadi mengapa kami makan dalam diam? Tentu saja karena tidak ada yang perlu diperbincangkan. Tidak mungkin kami akan bertukar cerita satu sama lain dan saling memberikan semangat untuk menjalani hari. Oh yang benar saja! Kalau itu sampai terjadi, mungkin Merlin bahkan Salazar Slytherin sendiri—leluhur kami—akan bangkit dari kubur dan menangis terharu.

Ketika sedang makan Morfin tidak berhenti menatapku tiap satu menit sekali sambil tentunya tidak lupa menambahkan senyum sinis di bibirnya. Aku tahu ia sedang menyusun rencana-rencana di otak kecilnya itu. Entah rencana mana yang lebih dulu akan ia laksanakan. Meberitahu Ayah atau memberi "pelajaran" kepada Tom. Yang pasti keduanya tetap tidak menyenangkan untukku.

Aku berusaha keras untuk menelan kentang tumbuk yang terasa seperti kerikil di tenggorokanku. Sambil terus berdoa semoga kepala Morfin terhantam benda apapun dan membuat dia lupa ingatan sehingga melupakan rencana busuknya itu. Tapi tentunya harapanku itu sama seperti Ayah yang tiba-tiba terpilih menjadi Menteri Sihir. Mustahil.

Tidak banyak yang bisa aku kerjakan di rumah. Karena aku satu-satunya wanita disini tentu saja semua pekerjaan rumah tangga ini secara langsung menjadi tanggung jawabku. Ayah bekerja mencari kepingan-kepingan _Sickle_ dan _Knut_ sebagai penjaga toko bahan-bahan ramuan di Knockturn Alley. Tidak bisa berharap lebih tentu saja. Tadinya Ayah tidak mau bekerja sebagai pegawai rendahan seperti itu, tapi mengingat bahwa kami tidak memiliki emas bahkan satu keping Knut pun untuk hidup, mau tidak mau Ayah harus bekerja.

Sedangkan Morfin hanya menganggur di rumah. Aku rasa Morfin adalah cerminan Ayah selagi muda. Ia hanya disibukan dengan berburu hewan-hewan di hutan, duduk di sofa di depan perapian atau di atas pohon di depan rumah sambil berbicara dengan ular peliharaannya sepanjang hari. Kalau ular peliharaannya sudah membuatnya kesal, ia akan membunuh lalu mengulitinya seperti yang ia lakukan pada ular yang sekarang sudah dipaku di depan pintu rumah ini. Jika bosan tentu saja Morfin akan mencari kesenangan lain dengan mengerjai para Muggle di desa.

Ketika Ayah sudah berangkat kerja, aku memberanikan diri berbicara dengan Morfin untuk memohonnya agar ia tidak memberitahu Ayah dan tidak memantrai Tom. Aku tahu mungkin itu akan sia-sia, tapi bukan berarti tidak patut dicoba, kan?

Aku menghampiri Morfin yang sedang duduk di depan perapian sambil memainkan ular peliharaannya, _"Morfin, a… aku ingin berbicara."_ Ia hanya melirik sekilas dari kesibukannya.

"_Kalau kau ingin berbicara padaku agar tidak memberitahu Ayah atau mengurungkan niat untuk mengutuk Muggle kotor itu, kau jelas sudah tahu jawabannya Merope."_ Yah tentu saja aku sudah tahu kalau dia akan menolaknya mentah-mentah. Tapi aku tidak menyerah bergitu saja.

Aku berlutut didepannya, _"Morfin aku mohon. Jangan lakukan apapun kepada To—Muggle itu. Dia tidak bersalah. Jika kau ingin menghukum, aku yang pantas menerimanya. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa."_ Aku memintanya sambil menahan isakku.

Morfin mengernyit dan menyipitkan matanya, _"Kau tahu Merope, kau membuatku semakin jijik. Kau lebih memilih memohon keselamatan Muggle kotor itu dari pada keselamatanmu sendiri."_ Morfin tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk bicara,

"_Tentu saja kau akan menerima hukuman karena telah jatuh cinta dengan seorang Muggle. Tapi bukan aku yang akan menghukummu. Ayah lebih tahu apa yang pantas diberikan untuk Darah Pengkhianat sepertimu."_

"_Morfin tolong… jangan beritahu Ayah. Kau tahu bahwa Ayah mungkin akan membunuhku jika ia mengetahui semua ini."_ sekarang aku tidak bisa lagi menahan air mata yang sudah jatuh membasahi pipiku.

"_Kalau kau tahu ayah akan membunuhmu, seharusnya kau berpikir ulang sebelum memutuskan menyukai Muggle keparat itu."_ Lalu ia bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan keluar rumah sambil membanting pintu di belakangnya.

Jangan tanya padaku bagaimana aku bisa menjalani sisa hari ini. Aku merasa seperti inferi. Tidak ada makanan yang masuk ke dalam perutku lagi sejak pagi tadi. Yang aku lakukan hanya duduk di pinggir jendela dan tidak pernah melepas pandanganku dari jalan masuk pondok.

Tidak tahu pasti apa yang aku harapkan sebenarnya. Morfin tidak kunjung pulang. Entah ia sedang berada dimana sekarang. Tapi dimana pun itu, semoga ia tidak sedang mencari Tom dan mengutuknya langsung dengan mantra pertama yang terlintas dipikirannya.

Aku belum tahu apa yang akan kulakukan jika Morfin benar-benar mengutuk Tom. Aku tidak yakin bisa melawannya. Sejak dulu sihirnya memang lebih hebat dariku. Ia mengetahui kutukan-kutukan berbahaya lebih banyak dari pada yang diketahui oleh setengah penghuni asrama Slytherin. Terima kasih untuk Ayah yang sudah mengajarkan Morfin sejak ia bisa mengeluarkan kata pertama dari mulutnya. Jangan tanya apakah Ayah juga mengajariku hal yang sama. Tentu saja jawabannya tidak. Lagipula sejak dulu aku terlalu takut kepada Ayah, mungkin tekanan itu yang menyebabkan kemampuan sihirku tidak berkembang dengan baik sekalipun aku telah belajar di Hogwarts.

Badanku sudah sangat kaku ketika senja tiba. Aku memutuskan masuk ke dalam untuk minum sebentar—yang baru kusadari ternyata tenggorokanku sangat kering sejak tadi. Baru saja bangkit berdiri, aku mendengar langkah kaki kuda mendekat. Sial itu pasti Tom. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Haruskah aku menghampiri dan memperingatkannya?

Oh ya benar Merope katakan padanya, "Tom, sebaiknya kau cepat pergi sekarang karena jika kakakku datang, ia akan membuat hidungmu menghilang detik ini juga."

Atau, "Tom, kakakku yang setengah waras itu akan membuat wajah tampanmu dipenuhi tentakel-tentakel kecil hanya karena ia tahu aku mencintaimu."

Atau mungkin, "Tom, aku dan keluargaku adalah penyihir. Jadi pergilah dari Little Hangleton, ke luar negeri kalau perlu ke mana saja asal jauh-jauh dari kami karena kakakku akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu, belum lagi jika Ayahku juga tahu."

Bisa dipastikan ia akan langsung memacu kudanya—bahkan sebelum aku sempat mengatakan apapun—hanya karena melihatku muncul secara tiba-tiba.

Dan saat itulah semua terjadi secara cepat tanpa peringatan. Gemerisik semak sesaat sebelum suara ledakan kecil, ringkikan kuda dan suara derap kaki kuda yang berlari menjauh, diikuti suara 'buk' keras seperti sesuatu jatuh ke tanah, erangan suara pria bersamaan tawa membahana pria lainnya.

Aku langsung berlari ke luar rumah. Menutup pintu dengan keras, tidak mengacuhkan apakah pintu itu akan rubuh atau ular yang berayun menyedihkan itu akan jatuh.

Dan pemandangan yang aku dapati di jalan ini sangat kontras dengan pemandangan yang disajikan alam—matahari yang hampir tenggelam di ufuk barat sehingga membuat langit musim panas dipenuhi semburat warna merah yang memukau. Teriakanku menyatu dengan rintihan Tom dan tawa Morfin, memecah kesunyian senja di bagian terluar desa Little Hangleton.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N**

**Saya ingin menjelaskan beberapa hal di chapter ini:**

**- About Gaunt's house :** Di buku ke-6 dijelaskan seperti yang saya tuliskan di atas, tapi tidak dijelaskan siapa yang menempati kamarnya, jadi yup saya ngarang hehe

**- About Marvolo's job : **Ini juga ngarang bebas. Saya gak bisa menemukan di sumber manapun apa pekerjaan Marvolo. Sengaja saya bikin dia kerja karena… yah penyihir juga butuh uang, kan? Sihir gak bisa memunculkan makanan dari ketiadaan sih :/

**- Tentang percakapan yang pake **_**italic**_ itu maksudnya mereka ngomong pake Parseltongue (Ada di Harry Potter Wiki kalau mereka berkomunikasi pake Parseltongue).

**Saya juga ingin membuat koreksi di Chapter 1**.

- Chap 1 saya edit ulang karena—Thank you so much for **Rise Star **sudah memberitahu—salah memberikan nama orangtua Tom (sebelumnya saya ngarang soalnya gak ngecek dulu sebelum ngasih nama ._.v)

**- Untuk setting waktu** sebelumnya saya tulis 'Musim Panas 1926' saya ubah (setelah baca Harry Potter Wiki) jadi '**Musim Panas 1925**'. Ini penting soalnya berhubungan sama kelahiran Tom Riddle Jr. nantinya.

- Dan kesalahan fatal yang saya buat lagi adalah… ternyata baik Merope, Morfin, maupun Marvolo **gak ada yang pergi ke Hogwarts** (_source: _Harry Potter Wiki). Saya baru tahu ketika proses nulis chapter 2. Kalau saya ganti Merope nya gak jadi sekolah di Hogwarts, saya bakal mengubah setengah dari chapter 1. Jadi saya memutuskan untuk membiarkannya seperti itu. Maaf yaaaa T_T Karena ini fanfiction, marilah kita terima dengan lapang dada (?)

* * *

Maaf banget updatenya sampe dua setengah bulan gini ._.v I won't make excuses, it's because I am a worst procrastinator ever. *sigh*

So this is it… saya tahu ini cuma beda beberapa ratus kata dari chapter 1, hiks. Sepertinya saya memang gak bisa nulis sampe diatas 3000 kata apalagi puluhan ribu seperti author-author handal itu :'( Jadi sebelum kalian semua meminta saya menulis lebih panjang lagi, saya tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu apakah chapter selanjutnya akan sampai 2000 kata lebih :"

**Balasan review **buat yang gak pake akun ff:

**Virginia: **makasih Niaaa :D dilanjutin nih walaupun lagi kuliah :'D *curcol*

**Caca: **makasih caca :) udah lanjut nih "ff mertua lo" nya :p

**Novel: **makasih peleee udah review :)) gara-gara kata-kata lo gw jadi kepo dan nyari fic pairing Tom-Merope versi Indonesia dan ternyata… you're right, belum ada. Jadi merasa agak khawatir kalo fic ini gak akan "wow" :| But I will try! At least berusaha gak mengecewakan deh :'

**GoodKeepWriting: **makasih udah review. Iya nih dilanjutin… :)

**Thanks a lot for all of you**, buat yang bersedia baca, review, follow, apalagi favorite :')

**Again, if you don't mind would you review this chap? Because I really want to know what you ****thought ****:)**


	3. The Worst Day (or Best?)

**A/N **di chapter ini terdapat potongan cerita dalam buku Harry Potter and The Half-Blood Prince dari halaman 256-268 menggunakan sudut pandang Merope.

**DISCLAIMER: All characters in this fic based on Harry Potter which ALWAYS belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

**HAPPY READING POTTERHEAD ! :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

Di sana terbaring di tanah sambil memegangi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan erangan yang terus keluar dari mulutnya. Tom. Aku segera berlutut disebelahnya. Terpekik ngeri melihat apa yang terjadi pada wajah, leher, juga tangannya. Seluruh tubuh Tom dipenuhi bintik-bintik merah.

_"Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya?"_ suaraku bergetar saat bertanya pada Morfin.

Ia masih tertawa terbahak-bahak, _"Tenang Merope. Aku hanya menggunakan kutukan kecil. Bagaimana? Masih menyukai wajah tampannya itu, huh?"_

Aku mengeluarkan tongkatku dan mengarahkannya pada Tom. Mencoba membalikkan mantra apapun yang digunakan Morfin padanya. _"Finite Incantatem."_ cahaya hijau menyinari tubuhnya selama beberapa detik. Tapi tidak ada yang terjadi bahkan sampai cahayanya menghilang. Sial, ini pasti bukan kutukan kecil biasa seperti yang ia katakan. Pasti salah satu dari kutukan-kutukan ciptaannya.

_"Kumohon lakukan sesuatu, Morfin."_ air mata sudah membasahi pipiku.

_"Tidak akan!" _lalu ia tertawa lebih keras lagi. Merasa sangat puas karena telah berhasil mengutuk Tom sekaligus membuatku menderita melihatnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan padaku?" aku berjengit mendengar bentakan Tom. Ia masih terlihat kesakitan tetapi matanya menatap penuh kebencian pada kami.

"Bu… bukan aku yang membuatmu seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin menolongmu." lalu aku menoleh pada Morfin, _"Morfin kumohon…"_

"Mengapa kau mendesis seperti ular? Siapa kalian sebenarnya?" kali ini ia menatap horor pada kami berdua.

"Kami ini penyihir, Muggle. Penyihir berdarah murni. Bukan makhluk rendahan sepertimu." Morfin menatap Tom dengan tatapan merendahkan. Kali ini ia sengaja menggunakan bahasa Inggris bukan Parseltongue seperti biasa.

"Peny… apa? Kau!" ia menunjuk wajah Morfin, "kau anak laki-laki si gelandangan tua Gaunt, kan? Kau gila! Kalian berdua gila!" lalu ia bangkit berdiri dan berlari dengan terpincang-pincang meninggalkan kami.

"Tom!" aku berteriak memanggil dan baru akan berlari menyusulnya ketika tangan Morfin menarik lenganku.

_"Mau apa kau?"_

_"Aku ingin menolongnya."_ aku berkata sambil berusaha menarik lenganku yang dicengkeram olehnya.

_"Tidak! Kau tidak akan menolongnya!"_ kuku-kukunya yang kotor menancap di kulitku.

Mengabaikan rasa perih pada lenganku, _"Tapi Morfin… aku juga harus menghapus memorinya. Kau telah mengatakan padanya bahwa kita adalah penyihir. Bagaimana kalau dia memberitahu orangtuanya dan seluruh penduduk desa?"_

_"Tidak akan ada yang percaya padanya, kau idiot. Dia malah akan dianggap gila."_

_"Ta… tapi…"_

Morfin tidak mengindahkanku lagi. Menyeretku masuk ke dalam rumah. Membanting pintu dengan suara memekakan telinga, lalu melemparkanku ke lantai.

_"Hari ini kau masih beruntung, Merope. Aku belum berniat memberitahu ayah. Aku senang melihatmu menderita karena tertekan. Jadi adikku sayang, kau memiliki waktu semalam lagi untuk mengkhawatirkan nasibmu itu."_ Morfin tidak bersusah payah menyembunyikan nada keji dalam suaranya.

.

.

.

Morfin membuktikan ucapannya. Ia tidak memberitahu ayah di sisa hari kemarin. Semalaman yang ku pikirkan selain apa yang harus aku lakukan ketika Ayah telah mengetahui tentang perasaanku kepada Tom adalah apakah Tom baik-baik saja. Aku berharap semalam pegawai Kementerian Sihir segera datang untuk membalikkan mantra yang digunakan Morfin dan menghapus ingatannya tentang kejadian itu.

Aku sedang membersihkan panci dan belanga ketika terdengar suara keresekan dan suara Morfin seperti sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di luar. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar dentuman dan ayah bergegas keluar rumah sambil meneriakan nama Morfin dan membanting pintu di belakangnya. Sepertinya Morfin baru saja menyerang orang lagi. Ia selalu melakukannya jika ada Muggle atau siapapun yang sengaja maupun tidak berada di dalam area gubuk kami. Entah siapa orang bodohnya kali ini.

Terdengar samar-samar suara percakapan ayah dengan orang tersebut. Berarti ia seorang penyihir karena ayah tidak mungkin mau bercakap-cakap dengan Muggle tanpa mengutuknya terlebih dahulu. Aku agak penasaran siapa orangnya karena sepertinya ia terdengar kesal.

Aku melirik ketika pintu terbuka. Ternyata Morfin yang masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia langsung berjalan ke kursi berlengan di sebelah perapian dan duduk disana. Membelitkan ular peliharaannya di antara jari-jari dan bernyanyi dengan suara jeleknya, lagu yang ia ciptakan sendiri dan sudah sering ia nyanyikan,

_"Desis, desis, ular kecil mendesis,_

_Menjalar-jalar di lantai batu,_

_Baik-baiklah kepada Morfin,_

_Kalau tak mau dipaku di pintu."_

Aku tetap melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Kemudian terdengar suara pintu terbuka lagi. Kali ini yang masuk ayah diikuti oleh seorang laki-laki gemuk pendek yang memakai kacamata supertebal, membuat matanya tampak kecil seperti bintik tahi lalat. Ia mengenakan pakaian Muggle alih-alih jubah seperti penyihir. Tapi aku tahu ia pasti seorang penyihir. Karena yang sering ku lihat dari penduduk di desa, mereka tidak mungkin mengenakan kombinasi pakaian seperti itu. Sepertinya ia berusaha ingin tampil seperti Muggle, tetapi malah terlihat sangat aneh. Ia memakai jas berkancing dua baris dan penutup mata kaki di atas sesuatu yang tampak seperti potongan baju renang. Aku rasa jika ia bertemu dengan salah satu Muggle, ia bisa dianggap orang gila atau minimal dikira sebagai salah satu anggota sirkus.

Laki-laki itu memandang penuh tanya ke arah ku. Aku menundukan kepala, takut ia mengetahui bahwa aku telah mengamati penampilan ajaibnya sejak tadi.

"Anak perempuan saya, Merope," ayah berkata enggan. Sepertinya ia juga melihat pandangan penuh tanya laki-laki itu ke arah ku.

"Selamat pagi," laki-laki itu malah menyapaku. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab sapaannya atau tidak. Tidak pernah ada orang asing yang menyapaku dengan ramah sebelumnya. Jangankan menyapa, memandangku saja mereka enggan. Jadi aku hanya memandang takut ke arah ayah dan berbalik memunggungi ruangan, meneruskan pekerjaanku membersihkan panci-panci di rak.

"Nah, Mr Gaunt," kudengar laki-laki itu berkata, "kita langsung ke pokok persoalan. Kami punya alasan untuk memercayai bahwa anak Anda, Morfin, melakukan sihir di depan seorang Muggle larut malam kemarin."

Saking kagetnya mendegar ucapan laki-laki ini, aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan panci yang sedang ku pegang. Bunyi dentang memenuhi ruangan. Pasti laki-laki ini dari Kementerian. Ia berbicara tentang kejadian kemarin malam.

_"Ambil!" _ayah membentakku. Dengan tangan gemetar aku mengambil panci yang terjatuh. "Ya, terus saja menggerayang lantai seperti Muggle kotor. Buat apa tongkat sihirmu? Dasar kantong sampah tak berguna!" Sepertinya ayah sengaja tidak menggunakan Parseltongue agar laki-laki dari Kementerian itu mendegar ucapannya mempermalukanku. Mukaku sudah merah padam, campuran rasa takut dan malu.

"Mr Gaunt, mohon jangan memaki!" si pegawai Kementerian berkata, tampak _shock._

Panci yang sudah ku pegang malah terlepas lagi karena tanganku yang terus gemetaran. Akhirnya aku mencabut tongkat sihirku dari saku, mengarahkannya ke panci dan buru-buru menggumamkan mantra. Bukannya mengarah padaku, panci itu malah menjauh, meluncur di lantai, menabrak dinding seberang, dan retak menjadi dua.

Morfin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sangat menikmati kesalahan yang kubuat. Ayah berteriak kepadaku, "Betulkan, gumpalan lumpur bego, betulkan!"

Aku berjalan terhuyung ke seberang ruangan, namun sebelum aku sempat mengangkat tongkat sihir, ada suara tegas berkata, _"Reparo."_ Laki-laki itu membantuku.

"Untung laki-laki baik dari Kementerian ini ada di sini, ya? Barangkali dia mau mengambilmu dari tanganku, barangkali dia tidak keberatan bergaul dengan Squib kotor…" ayah berkata mencemooh kepadaku.

Aku tidak berani memandang siapa pun dan tidak jadi berterima kasih kepada laki-laki itu karena telah menolongku. Bukan karena aku tidak tahu terima kasih, tapi aku sudah terlalu takut untuk berbicara. Jadi aku hanya mengambil panci yang sekarang sudah utuh kembali dan mengembalikannya ke rak. Kemudian berdiri diam bersandar ke dinding di antara jendela kotor dan tungku. Tidak ada yang ku inginkan lagi selain terbenam ke dalam dinding batu ini dan lenyap untuk selamanya.

"Mr Gaunt," si pegawai Kementerian memulai lagi pembicaraan yang tadi sempat terputus karena ulah bodohku, "seperti sudah saya katakana tadi: alasan kedatangan saya—"

"Saya sudah dengar tadi!" bentak ayah kepadanya. "Jadi, kenapa? Morfin memberi sedikit kejutan pada seorang Muggle—kenapa kalau begitu?"

"Morfin telah melanggar hukum sihir," ia berkata tegas.

_"Morfin telah melanggar hukum sihir,"_ ayah menirukan suara laki-laki itu, dengan nada angkuh dan datar. Morfin malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Dia memberi pelajaran pada Muggle kotor, dan itu ilegal sekarang, begitu?"

"Ya, sayangnya ya, itu ilegal." kemudian ia menarik gulungan kecil perkamen dari saku dalamnya dan membuka gulungan itu.

"Apa itu, vonisnya?" suara ayah meninggi karena marah.

"Ini panggilan agar ia datang dari Kementerian untuk sidang—"

"Panggilan! _Panggilan? _Kaupikir siapa kau ini, berani-beraninya memanggil anakku?" ujar ayah membela Morfin.

"Saya Kepala Pasukan Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir."

"Dan kau menganggap kami orang-orang tak berguna, kan?" ayah berteriak dan sekarang mendekati pegawai Kementerian itu, menunjuk dadanya dengan jari. "Orang tak berguna yang akan segera berlari datang kalau dipanggil Kementerian? Tahukah kau, sedang berbicara dengan siapa, kau Darah-campurah kotor?"

"Saya sangka saya sedang berbicara kepada Mr Gaunt," ia tampak waspada tetapi tetap bertahan ditempatnya.

"Betul!" ayah meraung. Kemudian ayah menunjukkan cincin keluarga kami di jari tengahnya. Cincin bermata-batu-hitam yang selalu dipakai ayah. Menggoyangkan jarinya di depan mata laki-laki itu.

"Lihat ini? Lihat ini? Tahu apa ini? Tahu dari mana asalnya? Sudah berabad-abad cincin ini ada dalam keluarga kami, sudah sebegitu tuanyalah kami, dan seluruhnya berdarah-murni! Tahu berapa banyak yang ditawarkan untuk ini, dengan lambang Peverell terukir di batunya?"

"Saya sama sekali tidak tahu," laki-laki itu berkata, mengerjap ketika cincin itu terbang dua setengah senti dari hidungnya, "dan itu tak penting, Mr Gaunt. Anak Anda telah melanggar—"

Ayah meraung murka. Berlari kemudian menarikku ke arah laki-laki itu pada rantai emas di sekeliling leherku.

"Lihat ini?" ayah berteriak, menggoyangkan liontin emas berat di depan laki-laki itu, sementara aku gemetar dan tersengal kehabisan napas karena tercekik.

"Saya lihat, saya lihat!" laki-laki itu buru-buru berkata.

_"Kalung Slytherin!"_ teriak ayah. "Kalung Salazar Slytherin! Kami turunan terakhirnya yang masih hidup, apa komentarmu, eh?"

"Mr Gaunt, anak Anda!" laki-laki itu terdengar mencemaskanku. Akhirnya ayah melepaskan tangannya dari kalungku. Aku terhuyung menjauh, kembali ke sudut, menggosok leherku dan menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Jadi!" ayah berkata penuh kemenangan, seolah baru saja berhasil membuktikan topik rumit tanpa bisa dibantah lagi. "Jangan berani-berani bicara kepada kami seakan kami debu di sepatumu! Bergenerasi-generasi darah-murni, semua penyihir—lebih daripada yang bisa _kau_katakan, aku yakin!"

Dan ayah meludah di lantai di depan kaki laki-laki itu. Morfon terbahak lagi. Menyukai pertunjukan yang terjadi. Aku hanya meringkuk di sebelah jendela, menundukan kepala menyembunyikan wajahku dengan rambut panjang tipis yang menjuntai, tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Mr Gaunt," laki-laki itu berkata dengan tabah seperti berbicara dengan anak umur lima tahun, "sayangnya baik leluhur Anda maupun leluhur saya tak ada hubungannya dengan persoalan ini. Saya berada di sini karena Morfin, Morfin dan si Muggle yang diserangnya semalam. Informasi yang kami dapat," ia menunduk membaca gulungan perkamennya, "Morfin memantrai atau mengutuk Muggle itu, membuat wajahnya dipenuhi gatal-gatal yang menyakitkan."

Morfin terkikik.

_"Diam, Nak." _ayah membentak Morfin dalam Parseltongue, dan Morfin terdiam lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia begitu?" ayah menantang pegawai Kementerian itu. "Kukira kau sudah membersihkan wajah kotor si Muggle itu, dan memorinya sekalian—"

"Bukan itu masalahnya, kan, Mr Gaunt?" ia berkata. "Ini serangan tanpa provokasi pada seorang Muggle tak berdaya—"

"Ah, aku sudah mengenalimu sebagai pecinta Muggle begitu aku melihatmu," cibir ayah, dan ia meludah di lantai lagi. Ayah bukan hanya membenci Muggle tapi juga para penyihir yang membela mereka.

"Diskusi kita tidak maju-maju," ia berkata tegas. "Jelas dari sikap anak Anda bahwa dia sama sekali tidak menyesali perbuatannya." lalu ia membaca perkamennya lagi. "Morfin akan menghadiri sidang pada tanggal empat belas September dengan tuduhan menggunakan sihir di depan Muggle dan menyebabkan celaka dan stres terhadap Muggle yang sam—"

Ia berhenti berbicara. Bunyi gemerincing, derap kaki kuda, dan tawa keras terdengar dari jendela yang terbuka. Ayah membeku, mendengarkan, matanya melebar. Morfin mendesis dan menoleh ke arah suara-suara itu, ekspresinya lapar. Sedangkan aku berubah pucat pasi. Aku mengenali suara orang-orang itu.

"Ya ampun, bikin sakit mata saja!" aku bahkan tahu suara perempuan ini. Cecilia. "Tidak bisakah ayahmu menyingkirkan gubuk itu, Tom?"

"Itu bukan milik kami," kali ini suara Tom yang terdengar. "Segala sesuatu di sisi lain lembah milik kami, tapi gubuk itu milik gelandangan tua bernama Gaunt dan anak-anaknya. Anak laki-lakinya agak gila, coba kalau kau mendengar cerita-cerita yang beredar di desa—"

Cecilia tertawa. Bunyi gemerincing dan derap kaki kuda semakin lama semakin keras. Morfin beranjak dari kursi berlengannya. Ia pasti ingin menyerang mereka karena telah berbicara hal buruk tentang kami.

_"Tetap di tempat dudukmu,"_ ayah memperingatkan Morfin, dalam Parseltongue.

"Tom," suara Cecilia terdengar dekat sekali, pasti sekarang mereka berada di sebelah rumah, "aku mungkin keliru—tapi apa ada orang yang memaku ular di pintu?"

"Astaga, kau benar!" Tom berseru. "Pasti anak laki-lakinya, kan sudah kubilang ada yang tidak beres dengan otaknya. Jangan melihatnya, Cecilia, _darling._"

Bunyi gemerincing dan derap kaki kuda sekarang semakin menjauh dan pelan lagi.

_"Darling,"_ bisik Morfin dalam Parseltongue, ia memandangku. _"Dia memanggilnya 'darling'. Jadi, dia tidak mau denganmu."_

Aku semakin pucat. Bukan karena Tom memanggil Cecilia _'darling'_ tapi karena Morfin mengatakannya di depan ayah. Jadi inilah saatnya. Aku tetap belum siap menanggung reaksi ayah.

_"Apa maksudmu?" _ayah bertanya tajam, juga dalam Parseltongue, bergantian memandang Morfin dan aku. _"Apa katamu, Morfin?"_

_"Dia suka memandangi Muggle itu," _kata Morfin, ia memandangku dengan ekspresi keji. Aku semakin ketakutan. _"Dia kan selalu berada di halaman kalau Muggle itu lewat, mengintipnya lewat pagar tanaman? Dan semalam—"_

Aku menggelengkan kepala menyentak, memohon agar ia tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, namun Morfin tidak peduli dan tetap melanjutkan tanpa belas kasihan, _"Nongkrong di jendela, menunggu dia lewat pulang, kan?"_

_"Nongkrong di jendela mau melihat Muggle?"_ ayah berkata perlahan namun berbahaya.

Kami sudah melupakan bahwa di ruangan ini juga si pegawai Kementerian yang sudah pasti tidak mengerti apa yang kami bicarakan karena ayah dan Morfin terus mendesis-desis menggunakan Parseltongue.

_"Betulkah?" _ayah bertanya dengan suara mengerikan, maju satu atau dua langkah mendekatiku yang semakin ketakutan. _"Anakku—keturunan Salazar Slytherin yang berdarah murni—mendambakan Muggle kotor, berpembuluh lumpur?"_

Aku menggelengkan kepala dengan panik, menekankan tubuhku ke dinding, tak sanggup berbicara sepatah kata pun.

_"Tapi kukerjai dia, Ayah!" _Morfin tergelak. _"Kukerjai dia waktu lewat, dan dia tidak tampan lagi dengan bintik-bintik merah gatal di seluruh tubuhnya, iya kan, Merope?"_

_"Kau Squib menjijikkan, pengkhianat kotor!" _ayah meraung kehilangan kendali lalu mencekik leherku.

Aku mendegar si pegawai Kementerian berteriak, "Jangan!" Mengangkat tongkat sihirnya dan berseru, _"Relashio!"_

Ayah terlempar ke belakang akibat mantra itu. Menabrak kursi dan jatuh terkapar. Dengan raung murka Morfin melompat dari kursinya dan berlari mendekati laki-laki itu, mengayunkan-ayunkan pisaunya yang berlumuran darah dan melancarkan kutukan membabi-buta dari tongkat sihirnya.

Pegawai Kementerian itu berlari menyelamatkan diri. Aku hanya bisa menjerit ngeri melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

Morfin tidak mengejarnya, tetapi menghampiri ayah yang pingsan sambil meraung-raung mendekapnya. Aku masih dalam keadaan setengah _shock_ setengah kesakitan akibat cekikan ayah.

Setelah beberapa menit menenangkan diri aku bangkit menghampiri ayah yang masih pingsan dan Morfin yang masih mendekapnya.

_"Mau apa kau?"_ Morfin mendesis saat aku sudah berada di sampingnya.

_"Aku ingin menyadarkan ayah." _suaraku bergetar. Mengeluarkan tongkat shirku.

Morfin langsung bangkit dan mencekik leherku dengan satu tangannya, _"Tidak. Kau bukan ingin menyadarkan ayah. Kau pasti ingin membunuhnya."_

Astaga dalam keadaan seperti ini Morfin masih saja memiliki pikiran seperti itu. Apakah ia benar-benar tidak pernah menggunakan otaknya?

Dengan napas tersengal aku menjawab, _"Mo… Morfin… a… aku… benar… benar ingin… me… nyadarkan… ayah." _tanganku yang tidak memegang tongkat sihir berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang berada di leherku.

Lalu ia menarik tangannya. Aku terbatuk-batuk dan menghirup udara. Sepertinya jika sekali lagi ada yang mencekikku, aku benar-benar akan mati.

Aku mengarahkan tongkatku kepada ayah, _"Ennevarte!"_ Ayah mulai membuka matanya perlahan, Morfin membantu mendudukkan ayah.

_"Kemana si brengsek pecinta Muggle itu?"_ ayah masih bisa meraung seperti itu padahal kepalanya baru saja terbentur kursi dengan cukup keras.

_"Ia kabur tunggang-langgang setelah aku menyerangnya dengan berbagai macam kutukan, Ayah."_ Morfin menggertakan giginya. Sisa amarah masih terpancar di wajah kejinya.

_"Kalau bertemu dengannya lagi, akan kubunuh dia."_ geram ayah.

Tiba-tiba terdengar banyak suara pop di luar rumah. Sepertinya baru saja ada yang ber-Apparate di halaman kami. Ayah dan Morfin segera bangkit dalam keadaan siap memegang tongkat sihir mereka. Aku mencium bau duel yang akan berlangsung tidak lama lagi. Jadi aku mundur dan mencari tempat berlindung,

"Mr Gaunt menyerahlah dan keluar dari rumah sekarang!" itu suara si pegawai Kementerian tadi.

Ayah dan Morfin saling bertukar pandang. Mereka melempar kutukan melewati pintu. Membuat pintu depan hancur seketika. Dari luar juga tak mau kalah. Terdengar suara sekitar setengah lusin pria meneriakan _"Stupefy."_ Cahaya merah masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengenai perabotan-perabotan serta menghancurkannya. Morfin dan ayah kembali melayangkan kutukan dengan tak kalah ganasnya.

Lima menit berduel akhirnya para pegawai Kementerian berhasil mengalahkan ayah dan Morfin. Mereka hanya membuat ayah dan Morfin pingsan. Lima pria mengenakan seragam Kementerian dan si pegawai Kementerian yang tadi masih menggunakan pakaian anehnya, masuk ke dalam rumah.

Aku masih mengintip dari dalam kamar. Belum berani menampakkan batang hidungku.

"Dimana anak perempuan Gaunt yang kau bilang tadi, Ogden?" salah satu pegawai Kementerian yang rambut cokelat panjangnya diikat kuda bertanya kepada si pegawai Kementerian berpakaian aneh.

"Mungkin dia bersembunyi atau malah sudah kabur." Ogden menjawab temannya.

Aku melihat pegawai Kementerian yang lain mengikat ayah dan Morfin dengan tali yang keluar dari tongkat mereka, dan ada juga yang mengambil tongkat sihir ayah dan Morfin diantara puing-puing perabotan yang telah hancur. Sepertinya sekarang sudah waktunya aku keluar menampakkan diri.

Mereka semua mengalihkan pandangannya ketika mendengar langkahku. "Apakah kau baik-baik saja, Nak?" Ogden bertanya padaku dengan nada kabapakan.

"Sa... saya baik-baik saja." aku menjawab gugup, menunjuk ayah dan Morfin yang sudah terikat, "a… apakah ayah dan kakak saya baik-baik saja?"

"Tenang, Nak. Ayah dan kakakmu hanya pingsan. Kami mengikatnya agar mereka tidak menyerang lagi saat kami membawa mereka ke Kementerian." salah satu pegawai Kemeterian yang berwajah kasar namun berbicara dengan lembut kepadaku.

"Apakah kalian akan membawa mereka ke Azkaban juga?"

"Sayangnya, ya. Mereka akan dimasukan ke Azkaban untuk sementara waktu sambil menunggu sidang." kali ini Ogden yang menjawab, "Apakah kau baik-baik saja tinggal sendirian di rumah?"

Aku tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau sedih dengan fakta bahwa aku akan tinggal sendirian tanpa tekanan dari ayah dan teror dari Morfin lagi. "Nak, apa kau akan baik-baik saja?" Ogden mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi.

"Ya. Saya akan baik-baik saja. Sa... saya bisa mengurus diri saya sendiri, saya rasa."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kami harus segera membawa ayah dan kakakmu sebelum mereka sadar." Ogden memberikan perintah dengan menganggukkan kepala kepada anak buahnya untuk membuat ayah dan Morfin melayang ke tandu-tandu yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disana. Si pegawai Kementerian yang berambut ikat kuda melambaikan tongkat sihirnya untuk membersihkan kekacauan yang telah mereka lakukan. Dalam sekejap perabotan-perabotan kembali ke dalam keadaan semula, bahkan pintu yang telah hancur berkeping-keping kembali menempel pada engselnya.

"Kami akan memberikan surat pemberitahuan kapan sidangnya akan dilaksanakan… jika kau ingin datang." Ogden menambahkan sebelum mereka semua ber-Disapparate.

Sekarang setelah mereka pergi, setelah yang tersisa hanyalah keheningan di gubuk ini, aku menyadari apa yang akan terjadi pada hidupku beberapa bulan atau beberapa tahun ke depan. Kebebasan.

**To be Continued**

* * *

**A/N **Makasih buat kalian semua yang udah mau nyempetin baca fic ini walaupun masih ada yang tetep jadi silent reader ;)

Makasih banyak tentunya buat yang udah review di chapter 2, follow dan favorit fic ini :D

**Balasan review buat yang gak pake akun**

**pinky kyukyu: **makasih buat reviewnya pinky ^^ iya endingnya bakal aku bikin miris karena ini kan side story yang di buku. Semoga kamu tetep baca sampai akhir ya ;)

**tidakpenting: **makasih ya udah review :) aku juga seneng kalo pada suka sama cerita ini *senyum malu-malu* #mintadilemparkedanauhitam tapi maaf aku nggak bisa bikin Merope nya cantik, itu kuasanya Mama Rowling. Aku cuma bikin side story hasil imajinasi aku tapi inti kisah ini dan semua tokoh yang ada di dalamnya (kecuali yang gak disebutin di buku) adalah haknya J. K. Rowling. Aku gak berani ubah apapun :/ maaf yaaa

**Guest: **makasih guest udah review :)

**Again I'm never bored to remind you, would you mind to review this fic, instead of being silent reader? ;)**


End file.
